The Protector Series
by RinPekoGakkuri
Summary: I originally began writing this for an assignment that I later began to really get into. At first it was just going to be kind of a summarized version of how I would have written the story if I added an unexpected character. So here it is please don't kill me! I also meant to post this Friday night though I let distractions get the better of me. Rated M just in case of language.
Name: Elyta Pandora Nightingale called Pandora on missions. (Winged-Gift-Nightingale)

Hair: Pure black and reaches her thighs with blood red tips

Eyes: Silver (like legit silver)

Personality:

Kuudere-cold and distant to those she first meets but is actually very sweet.

Has a soft spot for those in need, animals, the injured, the elderly, nature, and children.

When on a job is more of a Tsundere and is very harsh in order to protect others.

Can be childish in the fact she loves to play games, sweets, and cute things though also has a very gothic and dark taste.

Titles/Nicknames:

Known as the Demon of Illéa when on work by rebels.

Known as the Seraph by those she protects and those of nature.

Virtuoso by most Fives however is considered a Legend or Myth as she rarely performs and when she does she wears a wig, colored contacts, and wears stage makeup.

Fallen One by those of her past.

Caste:

0/Zero they are the spies/guardians/shadows of the royal family and those they deem need the protection of the elite.

Job/Occupation: Shadow of Max Schreave, Bodyguard of Max Schreave, First Friend of Max Schreave (as children they were raised together), and Max's connoisseur and his Angel (he never says it aloud).

Role in Selection: Protect Max at all costs (ordered by King and Queen), Max ends up choosing her publicly though he was told by his parents she wasn't one of the actual contestants.

Outcome: Ends up as Queen of Illéa and together with Max abolishes the caste system.

Interests:

Helping people, animals, nature

Gardening

Singing, Playing instruments, Writing Music

Skills: sharp eye, amazing marksmen with guns, archery, and knives; sword fighting typically duel-blades and hidden blades.

Family: Parents are unknown to her in beginning; turn out to be Demon (mother), Angel (father) once had a twin. Never meets any of her family in reality/living/human world

Bio:

CURRENTLY 18 YEARS OLD DURING SELECTION!

Taken in by the Schreave family as a child, raised as a Zero as she had no indication of a caste or her existence. They saw her three pairs of angelic wings though were made of scales like the mythical dragons and knew she was not of Illéa or was kidnapped as a four-year old. They learn from her she was experimented on by some assassins of New Asia and that she with many others barely survived most treatments and one day escaped with many others. They all separated like dandelions in the wind. As she did not know her name when they found her the royal family named her themselves.

 **Information:**

Zeros/0's are the spies, shadows, and hidden guardians of the royal family/1's.

Zeros/0's when on missions go by names from Greek Mythology which was thought up by Elyta as her middle name is Pandora and the people who experimented on her had her read books of olde or books that were lost in the war that caused the creation of the world that the Selection partakes.

Thespian Dragons are the "clean up crew" and the "T&I-Torture & Investigation" part of the Zeros.

Text in this color is when Elyta is working.

Text in this color is when Elyta is working but reporting to a superior officer.

 _Text like this is when Elyta is working but speaking on walkie-talkies._

 _Text like this is when Elyta is radioing-in and on a mission._

Text like this is something that changes either the entire story or something not written in the Original book: The Selection by Kiera Cass.

Text like this is just normal stuff throughout story like what's happening during the Selection unless something happens. 

**Prologue**

I stood on top of a ledge half a mile away from the royal family with my long hair in a light herringbone braid, watching them carefully.

" _Pandora, do you have an eye on them_ ," the voice of my commanding officer whispered through the radio as I pressed down on a button on the inner part of my wrist.

" _I do, Hades_ ," as I suddenly smelled something iron-like, " _something odd has come. It smells like iron and copper_ ," I growled lightly in the radio as I carefully crept into the building. Going to the roof pulling out a large recurve bow that was completely black like my outfit.

" _Rebels_ ," another voice asked, it was Medea one of the new recruits who was a vengeful little girl. If you hurt her or her friends she destroyed not you but those you cared about.

" _Unknown_ ," I answered back before leaping to the other skyscraper and looking upwind towards the source of the smell to see some Southern Rebels. " _This is Pandora, calling all Zero's. 'Watchout the Southern Rebels are here.' I am taking care of those on the Rubi Building now_ ," I warned all of the squads hitting an indigo button on my wrist next to the black one that called only my team. Taking my stance I took careful aim with three arrows on my bow as I glared them down, releasing the arrows as they settled into the heads of three of them. Firing four more in rapid succession, killing the rest.

" _This is Hades, I have taken out three in the cellar of the Blanche store."_

 _"Medea here, I took out four the last is escaping through the streets away from the crowd and the royal family."_

 _"Where,"_ I barked out with a growl before running to the building I came from before, drawing an arrow as I fell and hung off a triangular flagpole off the side as I took aim and fired killing the last rebel in our section. " _This is Pandora, the Rebel has been taken out_."

" _Well done, Pandora, go back to headquarters for debriefing,"_ using my leg to pull myself up, kicking off the frame and onto the roof of the building before grabbing my mission bag as I took one more glimpse of the Royal Family. Maxon Schreave was only somewhat focusing on the crowd and the event as he lightly tugged at the tie on his suit as I flashed the light off an earring I had. A silver inset diamond dragon wrapped around a large peridot in the shape of a crown.

A gold tie clip with the same emblem flashing slightly back as a ghost of a smile graced my lips before I ran off to debriefing.

"Pandora, report," Zeus ordered as I took a stance at his desk and recalled the mission.

"Sir, all was well from eight hundred to eleven hundred then at twenty-three after eleven hundred I suddenly could smell something metallic. Specifically something iron and copper-like which I immediately reported to my commander, Hades, and the rest of my squadron. Grabbing my weapon I headed to the scent, finding seven Southern Rebels and quickly disposed of them." I took a small pause to gather the rest of my thoughts carefully, "afterward I immediately announced to all squadrons that the Southerners had entered our territory and to watch out. Following standard protocol I called in once I had cleared the building to Hades just as the rest of the squadron did when Medea replied one Rat had escaped. I pursued after the Rebel and kept everything silent by sniping him in the shadows as he fell in a darkened alley in our section. I immediately reported it as the Thespian Dragons took care of the Rats' bodies and those that were captured."

"Well done, Pandora, now your next mission is more long-term undercover and will be taxing. Can you do it?"

This was new to me, Zeus **never** asked someone if they could or could not fulfill a mission, this had to be something big that could lead to a permanent change for my career- no my life. "Yes, sir!"

The rest was something I never would expect in my entire life, something that truly changed my entire life and lead me from the shadows to the bright blinding light that caused me to evolve from Pandora to Elyta once again.

"Your mission is to be a contestant in the Selection for the Prince of Illéa, Maxon Schreave," with that the entire world I lived in for the last twelve years was shattered by those words. To be a part of the Selection, to be part of a new caste, to be a part of a competition that could lead me to either never seeing my best friend ever again or to me marrying him. This is my story as the hidden Zero in the Selection and how I became a normal girl, or as normal as I could be. 

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Others and Old Friends:**

I quietly entered the airport with the others of Texas with the rest of the chosen, immediately I was amazed with the bright glittering glamour that was so concentrated in the building. The moment I entered the building the crowds and cameras focused on me as I allowed a smile to spread across my face and waved at everyone calmly, shaking people's hands, signing autographs, and at one point even took some group photos with people. Many of the younger girls squealed about how pretty I was though in my mind I thought I was plain compared to some of the more buxom blonds that were also part of Texas' chosen.

"Hello, I'm Starla and I just wanted to say you're my favorite. Miss Elyta, I hope you win," a little girl whispered in my ear as I smiled and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you," I whispered back with a smile as I then told her, "may all your dreams come true, little star." I was lightly tapped on the shoulder by an attendee who told me it was time to board the plane, "goodbye, I hope you all have a nice day."

Following after the attendee, all the girls, myself included, boarded the plane as we got ready for a long flight many of us being offered refreshments and snacks throughout the ride. I just sat in a corner by myself and pulled out some paper and began writing my report in Zero code being watchful of the others.

Almost finishing the report, a girl about sixteen years old approached me in a nervous yet cheery manner. She had long light brown hair that reached her elbows with light golden highlights with blue eyes that had a hint of green. Her legs were clad in black slacks with matching flats, a pair of emerald earrings, and a white button down shirt that was tucked in like the others and myself though I kept the shirt untucked and wore black stilettos with blades hidden in them if I clicked my heels.

"Hello, I'm Krystal," the girl introduced herself and extended a hand to me, "you are?"

Lightly grasping her hand with my own I gave her a small smile, "Elyta, it's a pleasure to meet someone so polite," I said slowly though deep down I knew she actually wasn't being all that polite. No, she was trying to see how big of a competition everyone was and who will be more of rivals to her. "I'm sorry but I believe your friends want you," I said dismissing her in a disguised way before picking up a folder of music paper that I was also writing in as she huffed and walked away.

Once we landed and at the palace we were lead to a large hallway with hundreds of doors lining it. Turning to us the woman, Silvia, a brunette with dark hazel-green eyes in a dark grey skirt-suit with black pumps then began to speak with our maids behind each of us Chosen.

"This hallway holds the rooms to every single one for as long as the selection is held. One of your maids is to stay with you at all times when you are in your room for safety purposes. Now please follow them as they lead you to your rooms," we all dispersed into our separate rooms quietly some immediately complaining of the decor, color, or other things.

My own was painted a beautiful dark green with a cream trim, a cream carpet, one wall with a ton of large windows that could be covered by dark green curtains and a set of double glass door leading to a balcony, a black marble fireplace on one wall with a black plush love seat in front with a cherry wood coffee table between the two, a large plush king-sized bed with dark green and cream bedding like the rest of the room. One wall was lined with book shelves the others with instruments, and another door leading to a large closet filled with dresses and other kinds of stuff (mission clothes).

Turning to the three maids who I stayed with I immediately smiled because not only were they good friends of mine, they were a few of the others who had escaped with me a long time ago before I was found by the royal family. Layla was extremely tall just a little taller than all of and about six foot ten with long strawberry blond hair with brown eyes in the typical mostly black French maid outfit with a white apron and ruffles. Tina was average in height about five foot three with mousy brown hair that was in a short bob and had baby blue eyes wearing the same outfit. Finally, Clara was between the two in height being five foot eight with black hair with blond highlights and green eyes with the same outfit as the other two.

"It's nice to see you guys again after the…. Exitus," I switched to a dead language, Latin, causing the others to smirk as I chuckled. "So you guys ended up as Zeros as well?"

"Sì, anche se siamo andati a diversi reparti," Layla replied in Italian saying 'yes, we all ended up in different apartments' as Clara quickly followed suit.

"Je me suis retrouvé dans le département des recherches," Tina slowly walked over to me and tugged lightly on my sleeve.

"Etiam," 'yes' I asked in Latin again.

"Μπορούμε να μείνει μαζί σας, Elyta?" Tina asked, 'can we stay with you' as I chuckled and hugged all of them in a large group hug.

"We'll never be separated again," the three of us that night all went to sleep in the large bed until they woke me up to meet with Max that night.

"He wants to meet…. At midnight?" Walking calmly down the staircases in a large plush robe with a matching mission suit of black jeans, a black long sleeve sweater with steel toed black combat boots, leather gloves, and dual black belts with spikes and pouches hanging off.

Slipping quietly through a hidden passage I ended up in a large private garden with a beautiful dragon and crown fountain. A figure sat on a bench facing the fountain as I crept up behind them and stood behind them.

"So you were put in the selection," the figure asked as I gave a weak smile.

"Yes, are you angry with me," I asked as they shook their head and patted the spot next to them on the bench. "So how have you been, Prince Maxon Schreave?"

The now identified prince laughed lightly in a slightly dorky way as he began to speak, "it's weird and very different. I now have more responsibilities than ever, if I do something wrong my dad fixes it himself, there are now thirty-four girls and yourself fighting to be the woman I marry, and the biggest thing: I have to find a wife."

I patted him on the shoulder giving my longest time best friend my sympathy, "I'm sorry if I could I would let you find your own wife." The rest of the night we caught up on our adventures and what has happened until the last we talked. Perhaps he can find someone to get along with in this Selection. 

**Chapter 2: Early Dismissals and America:**

The next morning, Tina woke me up with a light tap on the shoulder as I got up and dressed in a light lavenderish dress that had silver sequins on the top and bleed down to the skirt. The dress itself was light and pouffy that was sleeveless with a kind of corset like top and the skirt poufed out from my waist and ended right above my knee with lots of skirts making up it. My feet were slipped into three inch pure silver heels that strapped up around my ankles with little amethyst near the toes.

"Elyta," Layla said quietly as I turned towards her and she placed a silver necklace with an amethyst set of scales in a pendent form that laid on the edge of my collarbone. Silver bangles were set on my left wrist as Clara slipped a single black stone ring on my middle right hand finger before I put on my own signal earring knowing Max would probably be hiding his matching tie clip until the end of the Selection or something else.

"Silvia said, "all ladies report to the Great Room to meet Prince Maxon for the first time then you all will eat," or something like that," Clara said matching her light bored tone with Silvia's authoritative and brisk tone.

Nodding a tiny bit as Tina put my thigh length, pure black and blood-red tipped hair into a long waterfall braid with small silver clips placed in that were actually needles just in case if something happened. Grabbing some more "gear" I carefully hid them into my outfit just in case the Rebels from either side attacked. Silver knives were hidden in my skirt in a way to not clink, a single gun strapped to the top of my inner left thigh, and finally a collapsible bow in the back of my dress I could slip out easily with a few arrows beside it. The bow could also be taken apart into two dual blades easily for if I ran out of arrows or close-range combat was needed.

"See you later, _boss_ ," Tina giggled as I left sticking my tongue out at my friends before heading to the Great Room with many other of the ladies.

Immediately I recognized the crowd favorites: Celestine, Marlee, and America from the Mideast and all arrived from the same plane together. Walking towards them calmly I noted that many of the girls turned their heads towards me as I walked, my head held high, my gait confident, and a bright yet friendly smile on my face as I approached Marlee and America.

"Good morning, I'm Elyta and let me just say you guys look beautiful this morning," I told the two of them as Marlee smiled back while America did as well though looked wary. "I hope that we can be friends truly," I told the two extending a hand as I shook their hands with America slowly warming up.

"I'm Marlee and let me just say I love your dress," the blonde said her brown eyes shining in the light of the chandeliers as I turned to look at the camera crew hiding in the corner.

"America, I love your outfit too," the redhead smiled as I gave her a warming smile and a nod also as I leant in to whisper in their ears.

"New experience for everybody huh?" They both nodded as I leant in closer, "honestly it's giving me the jitters," we burst into giggles before the three of us sat down together after noticing there were no nameplates on anything before waiting for the royal family just talking about anything. Marlee talked about the different things her tutors taught her, America talked about her family and the different instruments she could play as well as the different performance she was apart of.

"What about yo-" The doors opened as Silvia arrived began to instruct us on the proper table manners and etiquette before the prince arrived with two bodyguards causing us all to rise and fall into curtsies gracefully.

His back was straight, his golden locks were carefully arranged neatly on his head, and was in a new crisp suit compared from last night. "Good morning ladies," he then spoke to Silvia for a moment before taking each of us one at a time to a couch away from the others to get a slight feel for us. The time from when he entered to when he spoke with Silvia I noticed him searching for someone before locking eyes with America.

" _He already is falling in love_ ," I thought sadly before waiting as he talked with everyone until it was finally my turn as I squeezed Marlee's and America's hands.

"Your highness," I whispered softly falling into a neat curtsey as I could see him holding back a chuckle before waving me to join him.

"So you're the mystery girl who was in the _Last Minute Selection_ ," he chuckled as I smiled lightly. "Well, Elyta, did you sleep well, my dear?"

Inside I was cracking up at the fact he actually called me " _my dear_ " while on the outside I was composed and touched, "I slept fine your highness, thank you for asking." The rest of the conversation was filled with us just joking and how Max had met America last night. "I see… you already love her, huh?" I asked softly as a sad smile placed itself on my face as I watch Max flush slightly.

"Y-yea, though I think I love another as well," he replied as I tilted my head causing him to laugh. "Don't worry about it, Elyta, go join the others and please send over America," I nodded my head slowly before rising off the couch and saying my goodbye to Max.

"America, your turn," I said quietly tapping lightly on her shoulder as I sat next to Marlee. I zoned out the rest of the time during the interviews. At the very end, Max asked all of the ladies who he told before to stay after to stay seated as I immediately felt bad for all of them. Unlike the others I knew what was their fate for this Selection right off the bat.

Once we entered the room and began to eat after being told the proper etiquette for when the King or Queen were present or entered the room we were in to curtsey and wait till they addressed us. For many of the other ladies who took a bit of a….. Longer time to realize we had gone from thirty-five ladies to twenty seven. That so quickly as the Selection began already eight of us were asked to leave. 

**Chapter 3: Joking, Bets, Night Escapes:**

Max entered the room, telling us to stay seated as we were all hungry and sat down himself as I stayed quiet while the others whispered to one another.

"Lady America, Lady Elyta," a voice addressed causing us to look up and lock eyes with Prince Maxon who had a strangely straight face as he spoke.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

I waited for Max's response while I carefully swallowed some fruit from my plate as I watched a glimmer of mischief in Max's eyes.

"How are you enjoying the food," a ghost of a smile spreading across his handsome face. " _Handsome_ ," I thought quietly stunned, " _Max is a prince, I cannot think of him that way!_ "

" _Then why are you,"_ a voice said quietly in my mind as I paused, " _after all you're not a Zero anymore you are now at least a three and if you make an elite a 2, heck if you_ _ **win**_ _you will be a 1 and Max's wife. "Max" is the boy you met all those years ago. "Prince Maxon" is the man you are to protect as a shadow as a Zero. Don't you like him?"_

This would be the moment when most girls would freak out a voice in their head was speaking to them. Though after my past honestly nearly anything couldn't bother me anymore.

"It's excellent, Your Majesty. This strawberry tart … well, I have a sister who loves sweets more than I do. I think she'd cry if she tasted this. It's perfect." America answered as I snapped out of the abyss that my more feminine side had created.  
Max swallowed a bite of his own breakfast, leaning back in his chair in a somehow casual and graceful way. "Do you really think she would cry?" Seeming exceedingly amused at the idea.

" _Did have strange feelings toward women and crying_ ," was my immediate thought.  
America paused in thought before a smile spread across her lips in reply. "Yes, actually, I do. She doesn't have much of a filter when it comes to her emotions."  
"Would you wager money on it?" he asked quickly. I quickly disguised a laugh with a cough in my napkin to hide my smile. The heads of every girl turning back and forth between the two like they were watching a game of tennis.  
"If I had any to bet, I certainly would." She smiled at the idea of betting over someone else's tears of joy as I was tearing up a bit covering up my laughs.  
"What would you be willing to barter instead? You seem to be very good at striking deals." He was enjoying this little game just like when we were kids!  
"Well, what do you want," America asked in an almost devious matter.

" _I wonder what will she ask for if she wins_ ," I wondered as Max answered back with another question.

"What do you want?" he countered.  
There was a long pause of silence as America fell into deep thought before answering, "if she cries, I want to wear pants for a week," causing everyone in the room to fall into chuckles and giggles.

"How about you, Lady Elyta," I froze in that instant as Max continued, "let's make a bet as well.

"What would like to bet on, your highness," my voice coy though deep down I was screaming at "why was I betting anything?!"

"You have to play Chopin's Scherzos and Impromptu No. 4 in C sharp minor Op. 66 on piano without a single flaw," as many girls gasped hearing two of Chopin's hardest pieces as I inwardly smirked.

" _Oh, it is on, princy boy_ ," I exclaimed in my mind as I instead made a small smile grace my face while the King and Queen struggled to keep their own straight faces. "What would you like should I fail, your Highness," I nearly giggled!

"Should you fail….. You have to…. Play for me every single day until either you leave or have perfected each song I give. Now what would you like should you win?"

I turned to America and gave her a knowing smile as she grinned a little at my look, "actually the same offer America has would be fine," the girls all giggled as the king coughed a little to hide a chuckle while the queen took a deep breath to hide her own giggle.

Later that night, I played both songs unfortunately messing upon Scherzos hitting a single wrong key, but played magnificently according to the King and Queen with Impromptu. Following the prince's wishes right before he went to sleep I had to play Scherzos until he fell asleep before being escorted out by his guards. Both gave me knowing looks as I smacked the other Zero's very hard with a fist causing them to cough.

America too lost her bet however being the kind person Max always was he gave us pairs of jeans anyway causing me to laugh quietly while Clara, Tina, and Layla were out. Near midnight once again, I snuck out to the garden from before waiting for Max this had been **our** garden ever since we first met and his family found me.

Before I was found by them I had been experimented with many other children some from Illéa some were not. We were experimented by some assassins of New Asia who destroyed any trace of where we were from. They changed us into beings that had enhanced senses, some with new appendages, and others with unfortunate fates.

"I'm sorry you lost," Max whispered as he peered over my shoulder as I hadn't noticed until now, but I had been gathering multiple flowers and turning them into crowns like what his mother taught me to do.

"It's alright after all I'm not perfect unlike what all the other ladies seem to think about you," I hummed as he snorted.

"Not to sure about all of them," he said leaning back in a very boyish and casual gesture as I gave him a quizzical look.

"America…. She said that she was here for the food and her family," he paused sighing as I could see him unwind before me, making my heart wretch. "She said that no matter what I did she couldn't come to love me… that she would be my friend…. Like you did all those years ago," I winced at those words, thankful that the darkness of the night hid most of my face.

Taking a breath as I calmly stood and walked to the edge of the fountain and reached with a hand for my hand to touch the dragon's head. "If she truly is **the One** then she will come to love you like you will her. You two will love each other so much it will hurt to mention sometimes even the possibility of loving another." I nearly hissed when Max had seemingly appeared beside me and took my hand out of the freezing water holding it.

"Then why do you seem so bitter as of late?"

I couldn't look him in the face, I couldn't tell him…. I couldn't tell him I secretly had been in love with him since the time he saved my life from a Zero who had gone rogue and attacked us with the Southern Rebels. Brushing it off I sighed and shrugged my shoulders causing my hair to shift, "who knows maybe I ate something bad?"

I began to walk away, towards the hidden passage to go back to my room when his strong grip landed on my wrist, "don't run away, _please_ , you are the only friend I've ever had until now." He pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me as I could feel the tone muscles that were only possible from long workouts and long-term training. "Please tell me what's wrong, _Princessa_ ," I froze becoming completely stiff at old nickname for me causing myself to nearly cry.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't-"

"Elyta?"

I ran…. I ran as quickly and quietly as I could leaving Max their by our fountain in our garden until I was in my room and tossed myself onto my bed. Crying myself to sleep. I cried not from the fact I lost a bet, not from the resurfacing memories, but from the fact I could never allow myself to be with the one I love. 

**Chapter 4: Small Talk, Attacks, Recoveries:**

Earlier that day Max and I went on a date riding on horseback Max nearly getting us lost in the woods as we played it off him finding the way back with me actually telling where to go with small slip-of-the-eye hand gestures. Max and America had their date as well, a stroll through the public garden as many of the girls whispered to each other in jittery, excited, and worry tones.

The morning after their walk all the ladies were in the Great Room before breakfast, chattering with America and I about how Prince Maxon and our dates. _How was it? How did he act? What was it like? Did you really get lost?_ I honestly was getting fed up and was ready to run out of the room screaming, or no now I had to _politely excuse myself to my room for rest as I was not feeling well._

Suddenly, the royal family sprung into action, "to the back of the room, ladies," King Clarkson roared as we all scurried to the back and I looked Queen Amberly was gave me a single nod as I disappeared through a hidden passage to the Zero's equipment room and stripped out of my dress.

I slipped into a leather, bulletproof pair of pants and shirt with a zipped up jacket. Sliding my feet into leather steel-toed combat boots and lacing them up before placing throwing-knives into the sides. Placing knives into other hidden sheaths before grabbing a pair of dual swords onto my back, a pair of pistols in their holsters, and steel wires into a gauntlet that acted kind of like a slingshot on my right wrist.

Taking a breath I slipped on my mask that covered the upper part of my face hiding most of my features before placing a silver headband on turning my hair from black and red to silvery-white as the mask turned my silver eyes into green. I ran out of the room and jumped onto a table before breaking into the air vents and heading towards the Rebels.

" _This is Pandora,_ " I calmly began to tell my team, " _I am currently heading to the biggest squadron of Northern Rebels,"_ they began their send offs, locating themselves as a small map appeared on my inner right forearm showing all of our positions. Hades was black, Medea was yellow, and I was silver with the other groups being blue while all the rebels were red.

" _I'm right above my target, dropping in."_

" _Good luck, Pandora,_ " Hades responded calmly as I left the safety hidden space of the vents and whipped out my glocks and began to fire killing about twenty Rebels with each bullet before throwing away the now useless guns and started slinging out knives with piano wire connected to the hilts allowing them to be swung into a different direction.

The raid took a long time though each of the squadrons were able to take out the rebels in their areas though most were either killed or ran off with only a few captured who killed themselves instead causing many of us to growl in irritation that our efforts were "seemingly" for nothing.

" _Pandora, head back and make sure they didn't notice you were gone,"_ Hades ordered as I disappeared back into the equipment room and changed back into the forest green dress from before.

Slipping back into the Great Room everyone seemed to be calming down as I noticed Max patting their back and assuring them they would be alright as I calmly stood next to America and Marlee giving them a reassuring smile as we waited for the event to be over. I was thankful they never noticed that I left or that I had my hair slightly tousled from work or that I had a small limp.

After a little while I noticed America was matching Max with a shining glimmer in her blue eyes. Watching the exchange I stayed by Marlee and comforted her until the soldiers escorted us to our rooms for the night.

Instead of sleep though that night, Layla, Clara, Tina, and myself slipped into our uniforms and we checked the perimeter with many other Zero's. At one point I stood on top of castle's roof in the shadows when I saw Max sitting on a bench in our garden with a small flower in his hand. I wanted to go down and surprise him but knew that I was working and to do so would be a mark against not only my record. Doing so could lead an investigation that could lead to my banishment of Illéa, and then I would most likely either be captured by Rebels from either the North or South or on some strange happenstance I could end up in the hands of another country.

Ignoring my want to speak with Max, I continued my patrol before running to my room and changing into some sleepwear with Clara, Tina, and Layla as we all went to sleep in the monstrous bed. I am sure that night if I had not had them holding onto me the bed would have swallowed me whole and I would never have seen light again. Sleep was only interrupted by Tina's worry for my ankle; I had sprained it when a rebel had gotten a grip on it and pulled me down and towards him to try and kill me with a barrage of bullets from some other rebels.

All I could do now was go to sleep and pray that my ankle would heal quickly and that everything of tonight would be forgotten by morning. 

**Chapter 5: Avoidances, Music, Capital Reports:**

The next day I avoided Prince Maxon as much as I could hanging out in the Women's Room mostly working on my music in order for him to be hesitant and to instead talk to another lady. I would pick a new piece as soon as I finished the previous, go to a new instrument as soon as one of the ladies asked to use the one I had been. ANYTHING to avoid him, I just couldn't allow myself to speak with him not out of mortification but for the fact that I felt unsuitable to do so for a long time.

I felt horrible doing so, ignoring my first dear, secret, best friend but at the same time I was relieved that I didn't have to worry about him asking about that night. _Why didn't you join me in the garden? Did something happen? Are you alright? Don't you know how worried I was?_ ANYTHING! I felt as if my heart had dropped to the deepest depth of my stomach and would not ever return from guilt.

The rest of the week passed by with a blink of an eye and soon Friday was here, seemingly to mock me with my want to avoid Max. Tina took extra care with picking out my dress and shoes obviously that day with Layla coming in behind with my hair and Clara selecting the accessories all over again.

That day I was slipped into a beautiful dark blood red to a fiery red with hints of orange and yellow; the back making a see-through V-shape that zipped up from my lower waist. My feet were adorned by matching fiery red heels that had small gems on them as my nails were colored in the admiration of flames. A single gold armlet was placed onto my upper right arm, a gold ring on my middle left finger with a ruby in it, and a gold chain necklace laid around my neck. The very last thing, Layla put my hair into a braided headband like shape with small ruby pins sticking out.

Looking in the mirror, I snorted at the fact of how I was starting to become another person. Once I would never wear a dress, I wouldn't wear jewelry that wasn't weaponized and I would only put my hair into a high ponytail that was braided with a spiked strap of leather for if an enemy grabbed it. Here I am now though, princessy and unknown to myself, an alien to the life I once lived.

Arriving to the place we were suppose to watch the Capitol Report I found America immediately with her bright red hair and started walking in her direction as Marlee patted the seat next to her. Amy and Zoe asked for last minute checks as Marlee and I quickly fixed Amy's pins and checked Zoe's teeth for lipstick. Right when the report was about to begin poor Olivia became sick and was taken to the back row with a receptacle by her feet,

Against my better judgement, I looked down to see if Max had noticed or was looking in my direction and saw him tug on his ear before America did the same.

" _They have their own signal, huh?"_ I thought sadly before Max faked a cough and pretended to fix his tie a little using our own signal as I fainted a movement to move my hair for my own. " _So he is asking to talk to us both….. This is going to go well,"_ I thought sarcastically and slightly bitter.

Suddenly, the Report was on and the King approached the podium, giving his typical speech, before Gavril began to question Max on us.

"Are you enjoying your company so far?" Gavril asked the Prince as many of the ladies seemed to slide to the edges of their seats.  
Max smiled as he quickly answered, "yes! It's been a pleasure getting to know these ladies."  
A slight grin appeared on the host's face as he asked a follow-up question, "are they all the sweet, gentle ladies they appear to be?" Before Max replied, the answer brought a smile to America's face and my own. Mostly just for the pure humor and how ironic it seemed.  
"Umm…" Max looked past Gavril at us before continuing causing many of the others to look at one another incredulously. "Almost."  
Surprised by this Gavril asked, "almost," turning to us. "Is someone over there being naughty?" A sly smile appeared on his face as I inwardly glared at the man wanting to pin him to his seat with my throwing knives.  
Though the rest of the girls, mercifully, let out light giggles so I instead blended in.  
"What exactly did these girls do that isn't so sweet?" Gavril asked Max.  
"Oh, well, let me tell you." Max crossed his legs, getting comfortable in his chair. Like when we would chat in the garden and sit on the ground just staring at the stars or the flowers. "One of them had the nerve to yell at me rather forcefully the first time we met. I was given a very severe scolding."

I was dying now, somewhere some being in the heavens above was out to get me. Though on the outside, I had a mask of curiosity and confusion, but in reality I was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my face which also was flushed as red as a rose.  
The rest of the report was filled with Max telling about this incident, the two dates he has been on (publicly) with America and I as well as our bets! Though I was mostly zoned out after the initial shock, I could remember quite clearly Max stating that he would be keeping the girl who scolded him for a while.

A few hours after lunch Max came to get me from my room as I calmly followed after him not saying a word but smiled lightly at him. The moment we were in our garden he whirled around to face me and so the questioning began.

"You didn't come to speak with me after the attack."

"I was on patrol, though I am a part of _your_ _**Selection**_ I still have work after all I am a Zero there is no such thing as retirement for us. The day you cannot do active duty you teach." I replied softly though underneath my tone was steel.

"What happened," Max asked turning into the concerned, always worrying friend I had known since childhood.

I turned away from him, brushing off his arms and question, "it's nothing you need to worry about." I sighed silently before continuing, "you have more worrisome trials to be attending to, Prince Maxon," his figure froze at how I addressed him as I went to a different part of the garden. He raced after me as I pulled out a small ocarina and began playing an old song I knew that I had heard a long time ago from another Zero. They had said it was the song of the royal family and if you played the song with their mark nearby weird things could occur.

"Why did you call me that," his voice becoming slightly gruff.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you call me _"Prince Maxon"_ I told you years ago to call me Max…. Have we really become so distant you address me as a Zero again….. Have you forgotten…. Max?" This was my turn to become petrified as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"I have not forgotten," I stopped choking on my words, "though it seems impossible now… the Selection is here, you must choose a wife. I am your shadow, I protect you, I make sure the Chosen are not to harm yo-"

Max pulled me into his frame, holding me in a close embrace, "stop that! I told you the night I found you after your first day of training. _"No matter what, you will always be my friend, you will always be mine!"_ That has not changed!" Turning towards him, still in his embrace, I hid my face in his shoulders and allowed him to keep his hold on me.

We stayed liked that for a long time, silent tears streaming down my face without my knowledge, him whispering memories of us as children. The ocarina he gave me on my first birthday with him in between us somehow not cracking from the pressure, showing the resolve of our hidden passion. What that passion will lead to…. Who knows. 

**Chapter 6: Princely Gossip, Historical Departures, Capitol Interviews:**

The ladies and I sat in the Women's Room as per usual chatting, reading, gossiping, anything to pass the time. Being as casual as possible I was sitting on a long sofa with Marlee and America to my right talking about Max. I mean what was so attractive about Max?

" _You know what girl, you are attracted to him yourself!"_ My feminine conscious bellowed as I sighed before tuning in to their conversation as they poked at me.

"Don't you think, Elyta?"

I looked up slightly confused, "I'm sorry, Marlee?"

"Isn't Prince Maxon really strong," Marlee elaborated as America gave me a careful look as I "ah"-ed before turning towards them some more.

A small smile spreading across my face, "quite which is surprising do to the fact he does more desk work than anything."

My statement caused small giggles to erupt between us as Marlee think countered, "maybe he likes to flex in front of the mirror," making a face and flexing her own tiny arms. More giggles erupted between us before we calmed some and looked around the room to see many mixed feelings of happiness and complete grouchy, crabbiness.

"Well it is easy to see which girls are the easiest to displease without patience," I said solemnly as Marlee elbowed me lightly in the arm as I gave no attention to the abuse.

"The grumpy ones are the girls he hasn't been out with yet. He told me I was his second date on Thursday alone. He's trying to spend time with everyone." Marlee clarified for America who gave us confused looks as I rolled my eyes as Celeste gave an act of smugness.

"They shouldn't allow their worry to show," I told them calmly as the blond and redhead looked at me as I elaborated, "it looks bad- as if they do not have enough trust in him to take them out."

I was getting ready to perhaps leave when Tuesday came over after being finished with Camille's chattering of her date. An anxious expression was on Tuesday's face as she abruptly asked, "what did you guys do on your date," directed to America more than Marlee or I.

Throughout the entire exchange Tuesday was sceptical and in my honest opinion rude to the point the only thing stopping me from asking her to leave was Anna.

To be more specific, Anna was a four and a farmer hence her name: Anna Farmer, who worked hard on the land for her living until now. The sweet girl had just broke one of the biggest rules Silvia told all of us the moment we entered the Selection.

Anna had reached up and slapped Celeste across the face, and though I honestly wouldn't fault her the situation was different. Instead I gasped with many of the other ladies in the room while others turned, asking what happened, Tiny being the most notable.

Emmica sighed saying, "oh, Anna, no," as Anna slowly comprehended just what she had done. " _Anna is going to be sent home now_ ," I thought sadly as we weren't allowed to physically assault or sabotage another Selected Lady. Emmica began to tear up while Anna just sat there as both were farm girls and became great friends at the very beginning.

I knew for a fact that Anna was a sweetheart, would never dare hurt another person, and that during the rebel attack she had even been on her knees, praying. It was clear she had been clear that she was provoked, but since there were no witnesses to that all it would be is her word against Celeste's though the others would probably back up Celeste that she had been hit. There was no doubt that everyone would press Max to send Anna home in order to show her as an example to anyone else who dared hit another again.

Anna began to tear up as Celeste whispered something to the farm girl before leaving the room. With that Anna was gone before dinner.

Now Silvia was quizzing us on our History as I mostly ignored the lesson knowing it all already. Emmica though raised her hand as Silvia acknowledged her, "in some ways, we're kind of like him. I mean, we get to serve our country. He was just a private citizen who donated his money and knowledge. And he changed everything," she said her tone full of wonder for the thought of being something similar to the man our country was named after.  
"That is a beautiful point," Silvia said, "and exactly like him, one of you will be elevated to royalty. For Gregory Illéa, he became a king as his family married into a royal family, and for you, it will be marrying into this one." Silvia had moved herself to awe, so it took her a moment to acknowledge Tuesday's raised hand.  
"Yes, Lady Tuesday?"  
"Umm, why is it that we don't have any of this in a book? So we could study?" Tuesday asked as I had to cough to stop myself from snorting as I noted the hint of irritation in her voice.  
Silvia shook her head. "Dear girls, history isn't something you study. It's something you should just know."

" _She_ _ **dared**_ _claim it was something we just know?!" I roared in my mind before mentally scoffing, "just like I know I was experimented on every day since I was one until I was four," I continued growling. "A barcode behind your right ear doesn't have to tell you that!"_  
Marlee turned to America, whispering something though I was to angry to comprehend it. The rest of the session was filled with me occasionally answering an answer in monotone before finally it was the afternoon and we were to take a bloody photoshoot.

I was stripped and bathed before placed into a cream-colored, cap-sleeved, drop-waist dress with a heavy red sash across our shoulders with small nude heels on my feet and placed into line. Each one of us were to stand by Prince Maxon and take photos with him like this so Illéa could see who looked more like his queen on his arm.

Though I stayed with America and Marlee, from time to time I would branch away to grab something small to eat as due to the fact I use to run almost nonstop and always on the clock with work I typically ate worse than ten lions.

Many ladies took a long time for their photos though ones like Celeste just stepped up took a few quick snaps and were off on their merry way. America quite a few times ended up in a tizzy of laughs and giggles while she stood in the light with Max most likely teasing each other as I smiled sadly.

Soon it was my turn and I calmly walked up to Max and placed my arm in the crook of his as he smiled down and whispered in my ear. "Well you look lovely, Elyta."

"I look as lovely as the rest, your Highness," I whispered back causing his smile to falter slightly. Max was annoyed by this slightly and so tickled my side lightly causing me to laugh as I did the same as the cameraman caught us both laughing much like himself and America. Afterward we changed to a more relaxed pose with myself facing away from him though he kept a strong grip on me whispering.

"I'm not letting you go," he hinted as I felt my lips twitch. If I could I would never leave Max's side though and I would always protect him even if in reality it was unrealistic. I don't know why the photographer had such a look of awe the moment we went to the lounge and posed though Max pulled me closer and brought my face towards him causing me to look up with a laugh.

The moment the photo shoot was over he asked for Janelle if she was free that afternoon… She never was seen again.

"I heard she insulted him," one girl whispered as I walked by them pretending I hadn't heard anything and I wasn't interested in anything.

"Maybe she said something about the country? The policies?"

I was in my room once again and pulled out a dragon-tooth shaped ocarina and began to play Forest's Medley a song I made a long time ago when I got lost in the woods and Maxon nearly got lost leading the soldiers and his parents to me. Ever since then we played or whistled that song when we needed to find the other, it helped a lot when he was in trouble or alone and the rebels had broken into the house.

About two hours before dinner, Max ran into my room as gracefully as possible causing me to whirl around in surprise with a dirk in my hand.

"Max," I asked my voice concerned as he walked up to me and held me close as I looked at him confused.

"Did….. did you ever have to starve because you didn't have a means to get food before we found you?"

I was baffled by his question, "w-wha-"

He quickly changed his hold on me from the embrace to arm's length so he could look me in the eye. "Did you ever starve or have to steal or anything because you could not be properly provided food as a child?!" His voice was slowly rising, his hair messy, tie loose, and his entire frame shaking as I sighed my eyes closing. "Ely-"

"Yes…" I looked back into his chocolate brown eyes softening as his grip loosened. "I was not a part of this caste system…. I had no family… I was on my own and so I did what I could." His eyes hardening again as he opened his mouth to ask another question, but I interrupted him, "I foraged in the woods, hunted animals…. I killed animals to survive some of which I would only do again if it was necessary."

Max paled considerably as he swallowed thickly before taking deep breath, trying to straighten out his thoughts. "I think I know what to do," he said confidently as I stared in quiet awe, this was not Max. This was Prince Maxon Schreave, future King of Illéa as his stature straightened and confidence fell off him in waves.

"I'll see you in dinner," he left causing myself to snap out of the awe and get ready for dinner.

At first I was truly worried, only Queen Amberly arrived to dinner before her husband, King Clarkson, and Max did. They talked animated with their heads close together, Max doing most of the talking while his father looked put out but listened carefully until they reached the table. All of us had scrambled to sit up the moment they entered the room only for King Clarkson to tell us to site as Max stated he had an announcement.

He talked of how all the Selected were compensated, or their families were, before announcing anyone a natural Two or Three would no longer be compensated. Fours and Fives would still get compensation however smaller than before and would explain the reasoning during the Capital Report that night.

While waiting in my room before getting ready, Clara burst into my room in a slight frenzy with a garment bag as I quirked a brow.

"Apparently, everyone is wearing blue as America does since she is the favorite," Layla clarified with a groan as Tina opened the bag for Layla and I to see.

There was a long beautiful silver gown inside with a flowing skirt bottom, no sleeves but a single strap on my left shoulder. The gown was made with some sort of crystals at the top that disappeared going down and turned into a shiny silk.

I carefully stepped into black stilettos with crystals decorating the bands near my toes and outer ankles before Tina sat me down in a chair and began helping Layla with my hair before deciding to put it up in a half-side-Dutch-braid that was turned into a French twist with diamonds and crystals pinning it up.

The entire time, Clara was giving me a mysterious smoky-silver eye look with some amethyst-mascara art on the side making a heart from a treble clef and a bass clef with crystals and amethyst decorating it. A dark nude-ish pink lip-gloss on lips, my nails painted silver as well with a bass clef and a treble clef switching back and forth, with a light blush.

I couldn't even recognize myself as I headed to the report with ladies in awe as I stayed near America the entire time even getting in between her and Celeste who ended up making deep angry red marks that Silvia saw. Thankfully, Clara was shadowing me and used some make-up to hide the scratch marks as I glared darkly at Celeste causing her to shiver and tremble.

I sat there with my head held high happy I could pin one on her as she has been, sadly, nothing but a brat since I first even heard of her. Listening to the report, Max first announced that he was starting a project to help those in need whether it was food, clothes, shelter, jobs, anything to help that was within reason.

After a the clarification and explanation of how anyone could help, Max introduced Gavril or "Mr. Gavril Fadaye" who complemented the Max and told him if being a prince didn't work out to join entertainment.

Quickly and skillfully breaking the ice that was created with the previous seriousness of Max's announcement Gavril began to call on us to allow the citizens to "get the inside scoop from each of these young women". Calling us on one by one via cards, Celeste was the first as I watched carefully as Celeste seemed to up her pseudo charm and answer each of Gavril's questions.

Succeeding Celeste was Samantha who answered her questions as well before calling on America who looked nervous as I grabbed her hand quickly and gave it a small squeeze for reassurance as she seemed to calmly slightly before heading down.

The host and America talked of her family, how she was the one who insulted Max, what Max and America did when they went on dates, food, and then she slipped that she was closer to Max than the other girls.

"Ah, so it seems you really have gotten to know our prince. Tell me, what do you think of Maxon?" I could see it now every girl was going to tease her relentlessly about this while I bet Celeste would be like. " _How dare that lowly Five actually call Prince Maxon….. MAXON when she is soooo not going to end up with him!"_

The rest of her interview went by without any other tissy though now I unfortunately became closer to mine and was cafter Marlee who was right after America. HOW IRONIC!

"So you're the mysterious lady of the _Last Minute Selection_ I hear," Gavril commented with a sly smile on his face as I gave him an small slightly embarrassed one.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gavril."

He leaned back a little in his chair clapping his hands as started talking to the crowd, "did you guys hear that? What manners you have my dear," he slowly took my hands in his own. "Now I'm curious what do you think of staying in the castle when before you lived somewhere completely different as a Five. Ms. Virtuoso," he asked causing many to gasp even America herself as they revealed my secret identity amongst Fives when I was bored between missions and pretended I was one of them just to play.

"It is quite different truth be told. I never expected myself to be picked and was actually working on a new piece when my room-mate told me I had been selected before Ms. Silvia came."

"Room-mate," he asked mischievously as I cracked a small smile slightly which turned into light laughter.

"Yes, my room-mate, Lyra Goshawk, she is a sweetheart and a Five also though she deals more with painted and sculpted art than musical. Apparently though I was her muse until I left," I said sadly as Gavril patted my hand to cheer me up.

"I see," he sighed lightly before continuing, "now another thing I heard… You have been on two dates with Prince Maxon himself?"

"Yes, similar to America we typically go to the gardens and talk though occasionally, his highness asks for me to play for him."

"Hmmmm," a wicked smile appeared on the host's lips as he turned to the audience, "who wouldn't love to hear this lovely lady play something?"

"Why not hear her sing," another voice called out instead as I flushed slightly as Gavril started getting people excited and I looked to Max and his parents who were encouraging me to sing.

"Well, my lady?"

I took a deep breath before giving them a sweet smile and nodding as the audience clapped loudly and I stood closing my eyes.

 _Red is the color of one's most passionate desires_

 _Orange is the color of a burning love_

 _Yellow is the color of a naive precious heart_

 _Green is the color of a harmonious tune_

 _Blue is the color of a deep ocean mystery_

 _Indigo is the color of the wise and dear_

 _Violet is the color of noble ambition._

 _Though none of the colors could ever describe me_

 _I am a lost one in this Labyrinth Three_

 _Those who venture are lost as well_

 _People like me are lost in their own_

 _No one has found me now though I wonder_

 _Will I ever_

 _Be found?_

 _My color is unusual_

 _It is the color of fresh morning dew_

 _It shines in the light_

 _Though can dull in hue_

 _I am hard to seek_

 _Though easily found_

 _I am a riddle_

 _I am a puzzle of my own_

 _Many try to solve me_

 _Known have passed_

 _Good luck trying_

 _I am a difficult one_

 _Be patient the key is there_

 _I am Silver_

 _The hidden one there_

 _Seen every day_

 _Thought quite casually to gold_

 _Hear the whispers of that tongue_

 _I can surprise you_

 _Though I can disappear like a flash_

 _Red is the color of anger_

 _Orange is the color of joy_

 _Yellow is the color of naivety_

 _Green is the color of jealousy_

 _Blue is the color of sadness_

 _Indigo is the color of perception_

 _Violet is the color of royalty_

 _Which color will you be?_

The audience broke into applause before I said my goodbyes and thanks to Gavril and went back to my seat as the other ladies stared at me in awe though I'm pretty sure Celeste just glared at me with contempt.

The other interviews passed by without much excitement as we listened to all the ladies opinions and the experiences they had mostly of their dates with Prince Maxon.

Later that night I patrolled some more once again with a few other Zeros and silently went to the garden after work. Sitting on the bench I waited for a long time before pulling out a small ocarina and began playing a song my friends and I made when we stirl imprisoned. I don't know how long I had waited but it was for hours and soon I headed back to my room ignoring my friends as I went to sleep.

Three days later the Swedish King and Queen were here and so were the sister of the queen with her children. I typically kept to myself unless I was with Marlee and sometimes America until I was steered away to meet Queen Amberly's sister. She was sweet and I could tell she was truly strong.

She told me of her history with her sister, Adele, and how she believed that her sister hated her. Queen Amberly apparently had miscarriages and so every time she visited her sister and Queen Amberly saw her nieces and nephews she felt guilty. I don't know why but talking to her reminded me of myself and how I felt now.

Hearing some of the other Selected talk of Adele badly angered me as I scolded them lightly saying that they don't know her story so why were judging her? Queen Amberly apparently heard of this and requested me to meet her later that day as the other Selected started talking incredulously about me. If it means my elimination in the Selection I honestly could care less for to me what matters most is that you are loved no matter what kind of love it was. 

**Chapter 7: Choices, Parties, Attacks:**

Time has passed by so quickly though to me it was as slow as a blade sharpening for a war, a battle, a fight. Currently I was in the Women's Room sitting with Marlee and America not really paying attention as I painted a newly made ocarina while many of the other ladies looked appalled. My emotions were out of control as if I was under the spell of the assassins from New Asia again and being controlled like a marionette all over again.

I just finished the first layer of the base coat when Marlee spoke up, "Elyta….. I don't know what to do anymore," she told me softly as I turned to look at her. "I… I… I don't think I can love Prince Maxon," she said quietly as if ashamed as I put down the ocarina and paint on a painting table and turned to her fully.

"Marlee," I called to her softly as she turned to look up at me, "it's okay." America looked at me confused as I continued, "there are many kinds of love for you two I feel a familial love and you two will always be my sisters." The two looked shocked as I chuckled with a small grin on my face, "I don't like speaking much and I normally keep to myself though when I saw the two of you I could tell we could be sisters. Remember there are many kinds of love: love between friends, familial love, first love, crushes, all kinds. No matter what you decide I will be on your side," I told the blond as I stood taking up my items and going to my room.

That day I didn't leave my room except when I was required to and that night I did not sneak out to see Prince Maxon once again.

Many days passed and soon Kriss's birthday had arrived on a beautiful Thursday with a grand party being held in the Great Room.

Special vases hung on the wall, displaying huge arrangements of yellow and white flowers, and similar bouquets sat in bowls around the room. Windows, stretches of wall, and pretty much anything that didn't move was draped in garlands. A few small tables had been set out, and they were covered with bright linens. Little bits of glittering confetti sparkled on the table-tops. Ornate bows adorned the backs of chairs. In one corner, a massive cake that matched the colors of the room waited to be cut. Next to it, a small table held a few gifts for the birthday girl. There was even a string quartet set up against the wall and a photographer wandering the room, capturing moments for the public eye.

Everyone dressed beautifully in girly party dresses of many different colors and scattered all over the room except to the birthday girl, Kriss, with her own floor-length gown. Her dream was creamy near white with her hair done up with a row of yellow jewels pinned in a neat line crossing the front giving a tiara like look. Her outfit showed her maturity and desire to be different from the rest who were wearing short girly day dresses.

I couldn't say much though on the day dresses though as I wore something similar to Kriss though it went just to above my knee in the front while the back flowed down to the end of my calves. My dress was black that slowly faded to blood red with silver crystals sown in making a feather, winged look. I wore black heels again with red crystals on the toe-straps around my big toe. This made me look like the black sheep of the family or in this case the black horse of the Selected.

"Kriss, happy birthday," I said cheerfully as she smiled and I handed her a small black velvet box, "this is just one of your presents I thought you would like them. I had a dear friend of mine make them for you," opening the box she revealed a set of diamond earrings and necklace in the shape of a star blooming out of a rose.

Everyone gasped as I smiled before joining the rest of the party which went quite well until I notice Celeste's jealous streak and got in between her and Kriss. Amazingly the wine actually blended into the dress as everyone fussed while I waved them off.

"It's fine, at least Kriss didn't get it on her gown, it's so much lovelier," I waved them off, "why don't you open your other present, Kriss?"

Distraction: successful, Kriss walked over and opened the decorated box to reveal multiple albums by Tessa Tamble all signed by her with a large irreplaceable poster of said singer from a photo I took personally with Tessa's permission.

"Oh my-"

I smiled and gave the girl a hug as she embraced me in a death grip as I coughed a little, "I'm glad you like it," my lips twitching.

"Like it? I love it, thank you so much, Elyta," Kriss giggled excitedly as I gave her a bright smile.

The next night I slept peacefully until Tina jumped a little causing all of us to rise and notice the silver cuffs on our upper left ears were shining dark red. The palace was under attack. Quickly the four of us disappeared down the hall back to Zero headquarters and quickly dressed into our black uniforms and grabbed our weapons.

I don't know why this night was so different from any other defence mission from raids, but tonight I was…. hesitant with some things. The killing didn't bother it was the straying after thoughts I had once they were done. _What about their loved ones? What if they had people depending on them?_ Questions were beginning to course through my mind… I was becoming compromised which stunned me to the core. I was kidnapped as a baby, experimented on, and was on my own for months before found by the royal family.

After finishing or running out all the raiders I headed to the Safe Room and showed my pass to the guards.

"Ah, Pandora," the King said causing everyone to look up at me as I entered the room and bowed at the waist to the royal family not getting up from my position. "What news do you bring?"

"All of the rebels have been taken care of, my lord," I said calmly my eyes still bearing into the ground. "The rest of our squads are currently checking the entire castle and will so-"

"This is Zeus, the castle is clear."

"I'm sorry your highness. The castle is now clear so we will be escorting everyone until all of the grounds have been as well."

Suddenly one of the Selected move as I turned my gaze towards them though my frame didn't move, "excuse me, I'm a good friend to a lady in the selection by the name Elyta… do you know where she is, miss?"

Everyone suddenly froze as a single thought was shared by everyone, _"where was Elyta she never appeared!"_

Calmly I stayed in my bowed position as I told her, "do not worry Lady Elyta is safe," many sighed with relief as I continued, "she was nearly captured on her way here so we took her to another safe room."

"Thank you for the information, Pandora," King Clarkson said calmly before dismissing me as the guards came in and escorted everyone to their rooms.

That night I stayed up until dawn patrolling taking stamina pills from time to time not getting a single wink of sleep before having to return to the world of Elyta. The next morning I returned to the Great Room to be told Amy, Fiona, and Tallulah left with hours of being told who ever wished to could live.

We had gone from twenty-two to nineteen left in this race and all I could do to keep my mind off this competition was by enjoying the amazing breakfast today. That morning Max announced they would be deciding who were going to be Elites and the rest to be sent home as well as that only seven of us would be Elites.

That day Natalie, Celeste, Elise, Kriss, Marlee, America, and myself as many girls began to tear up. Tiny started bawling as many others cried, I could sympathize with them partially as I slowly began to realize the man I have loved for years and once said loved me….. He could never be mine.

 **End of Book 1: The Protector**


End file.
